Satysfakcja
by arienrhod
Summary: Ciel chciałby wierzyć, że jego lokaj jednak ma uczucia i usilnie - już od dawna - próbuje go na czymś przyłapać. Gra słów i niedomówień, w której tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, kto jest zwycięzcą.


Ciel Phantomhive był znudzony, co w jego wypadku stanowiło stan raczej normalny – co nie znaczy _pożądany_ - i, szczególnie ostatnio, często mu się zdarzało. Interesy szły świetnie i nie wymagały jego ciągłej uwagi, Jej Wysokość chwilowo nie miała dla niego żadnego zajęcia, nawet ta banda zwariowanych, niekompetentnych idiotów, jego _służących_ (teoretycznie, a wszyscy wiedzą, jak daleko od teorii do praktyki), sprawiała mniej kłopotów niż zwykle, poskromiona skutecznie przez lokaja indyjskiego księcia, który znów, ku nieukrywanej rozpaczy Ciela, zaszczycił swoją obecnością posiadłość rodu Phantomhive. Chociaż, chłopiec uśmiechnął się pod nosem, to ostatnie nie było wcale takie złe. Rozwiewało przynajmniej odrobinę wyzierającą ze wszystkich kątów nudę i czyniło kolejne, cicho upływające dni trochę bardziej znośnymi. Przyczyna tego faktu była prosta – przynajmniej w pojęciu Ciela, które, trzeba przyznać, różniło się trochę od pojęcia innych ludzi – chodziło mianowicie o to, że Agni, sługa księcia Somy, był prawdziwym cudotwórcą w kwestii kierowania ludźmi, co wywoływało ledwie dostrzegalny grymas zawiści na gładkiej, nieludzko pięknej twarzy lokaja rodziny Phantomhive, Sebastiana. Który to lokaj, z braku zrozumienia dla ludzkiej natury nigdy nie był w stanie zmusić czwórki swoich 'współpracowników' do działania nawet odlegle ocierającego się o słowa takie jak 'wydajność', 'kompetencja' czy nawet zwykły, pospolity wśród gminu 'rozsądek'. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy, grymas na twarzy demona był dla Ciela cenny jak rzadka perła i, przynajmniej odrobinę, odsuwał od niego nudę, której tak nie znosił.

Tak, obserwowanie Sebastiana zawsze było zajmujące i od długiego czasu stanowiło jedną z głównych rozrywek Ciela, bardziej ekscytującą i poruszającą niż jego przeważnie niebezpieczne zadania zlecone przez Jej Wysokość. Nawet najdrobniejsza, niekontrolowana zmiana wyrazu zwykle nieruchomej, ozdobionej fałszywym uśmiechem twarzy Sebastiana powodowała, że hrabiemu Phantomhive przyspieszał puls, a w środku rozlewało się ciepłe i zimne jednocześnie uczucie... satysfakcji. Każdy nieudawany grymas na tej twarzy był drobnym zwycięstwem Ciela. Dowodem na to, że jego demoniczny służący nie wie wszystkiego, nie panuje do końca nad sobą, przez co nie jest wszechmocny. Dowodem na to, że można go pokonać, a właściwie, że już przegrywa, po troszeczku za każdym razem, jeśli nie ze swoim pracodawcą, to z samym sobą przynajmniej. Ponieważ demony z zasady nie mają uczuć, każda 'emocja', pozytywna czy negatywna, w odniesieniu do Sebastiana była czymś niezwykłym i niespotykanym. Niepożądanym. Tak, to odpowiednie słowo. Ciel wprawdzie nie znał zbyt wielu demonów, właściwie tylko jednego (Shinigami to osobna tragedia), ale był pewien, że chwile, w których gra przestaje być grą i nagle zbliża się niebezpiecznie do granic 'prawdy', a istota, kiedyś nazwana przez niego Sebastianem, na mgnienie oka traci kontrolę, nie powinny się wydarzyć. Co też właśnie czyniło je tak zajmującymi. Sprawiało, że Ciel przez lata nabrał zwyczaju obserwowania swojego służącego kątem oka.

Nawet teraz, gdy, siedząc w swoim gabinecie, zatopiony w myślach patrzył w okno, był świadom każdego , najdrobniejszego nawet, poruszenia lokaja: oszczędnych, celowych gestów, gdy układał papiery na biurku, by zrobić miejsce na podwieczorek; sposobu, w jaki nalewał herbatę; drobnego wygięcia nadgarstka, kiedy stawiał przed swym panem talerzyk z kolorowym, słodko pachnącym wiśniami ciastem; eleganckiego, sprawnego ruchu długich, obleczonych w nieskazitelnie białe rękawiczki palców, które rozkładały serwetkę**.**

- Podwieczorek, mój panie. Pozwoliłem sobie przygotować tort węgierski oraz herbatę Formosa Oolong**.**

- Uhmm – mruknął Ciel w odpowiedzi, biorąc do ręki filiżankę z delikatnej porcelany i zaciągając się głębokim, brzoskwiniowym zapachem naparu. Chwilę delektował się napojem, po czym sięgnął po widelczyk i zaczął jeść ciasto. Powoli. Z namaszczeniem. Czekoladowo-wiśniowe arcydzieło z lekkim posmakiem alkoholu, który przyjemnie grzał gardło przy przełykaniu, zasługiwało na to. Nieustanne dążenie do perfekcji zbliżało wypieki Sebastiana do dzieł sztuki. Jeśli można użyć tego wyrażenia w odniesieniu do demona, który z założenia sztuki nie rozumiał, jako że była kompilacją ludzkich emocji, których z kolei nie powinien posiadać.

Teoretycznie.

- Sebastianie, czy ty naprawdę nigdy nic nie... czujesz?

Między dwoma łykami herbaty, popatrując na swojego lokaja, zadał pytanie, które męczyło go od dawna. Na które od lat próbował uzyskać satysfakcjonującą go odpowiedź. Usilnie. Ciągle zmuszony do zadowalania się pokrętnymi wyjaśnieniami. Lub ich całkowitym brakiem.

- Oczywiście, że nie, mój panie. Przecież rozmawialiśmy już o tym - jedwabistym głosem odpowiedział służący, nawet się nie odwracając, zajęty w tej chwili porządkowaniem na regale książek poprzestawianych przez Ciela szukającego lektury, która rozproszyłaby dręczącą go ostatnio nudę. - Dlaczego znowu o to pytasz?

W tonie służącego nie było przygany, jedynie delikatna sugestia, że mogłaby się tam znaleźć.

- Po prostu czasem... czasem odnoszę wrażenie, że jednak to nie jest prawda.

- Och? Pochlebiasz mi, mój panie.

- Pochlebiam ci? Cóż, na pewno nie było to moim zamiarem.

- Nie wątpię, panie.

Ciel miał odległe wrażenie rozbawienia. Prawie się spodziewał, że Sebastian zacznie chichotać, cicho i złośliwie. Czego oczywiście nie zrobił.

Cóż, nic nie jest aż TAK proste.

- Więc? Twoim zdaniem pochlebiam ci?

- Owszem, mój panie – odpowiedział uprzejmie Sebastian i zamilkł. Zdawało się, że Ciel będzie musiał wyciągać z niego informacje słowo po słowie. Nie żeby taka sytuacja była dla niego czymś niezwykłym.

- Wyjaśnij.

- To proste. To, że ty, który ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś najlepiej zdawać sobie sprawę z tego kim... czym jestem, masz podobne wątpliwości, najlepiej świadczy, że dobrze gram swoją rolę. Powiedz, panie – dodał po chwili – zapominasz czasem, że nie jestem człowiekiem?

Niezależnie od sensu wypowiadanych słów, głos Sebastiana jest jak jedwab – pomyślał w tej samej chwili Ciel, czując, jak narasta w nim rozdrażnienie i coś na kształt wstydu. Gładki i delikatny. I tak zimny, że kiedy się po tobie ześlizguje, wywołuje dreszcze. Opanował się szybko i uśmiechnął krzywo. Poszukał w sobie głęboko i dla lepszego efektu domieszał do swojego uśmiechu kropelkę ironii. Był pewien, że demon zauważy ten drobiazg. I może – przy odrobinie szczęścia – odpowiednio _doceni_.

- Grasz swoją rolę doskonale. Sebastianie.

Plecy lokaja ledwie dostrzegalnie drgnęły, dłonie zatrzymały się na ułamek sekundy. Ktoś inny prawdopodobnie nawet by tego nie zauważył, ale kontrakt i obsesja robiły swoje i Ciel Phantomhive został nagrodzony tym rzadkim poczuciem satysfakcji, którego, z jakiegoś powodu, tak bardzo potrzebował, szczególnie ostatnio, gdy nie było zbyt wielu okazji, by wystawić Sebastiana na próbę.

- Dziękuję, mój panie – służący odpowiedział tym samym, co wcześniej, neutralnym tonem, wracając do przerwanej czynności.

- Spójrz na mnie, Sebastianie – rozkazał Ciel apodyktycznie po dłuższej chwili, splótłszy ręce pod brodą, wpatrując się w swego lokaja z nagłą intensywnością i zupełnie zapominając o nudzie. Już tyle razy zadawał mu to samo pytanie i słyszał jego odpowiedzi w tylu różnych wersjach, że niemal mógł przewidzieć kolejne słowa Sebastiana. Mimo to, ciągle nie był w stanie go na niczym przyłapać. Dlatego ta rozmowa, choć tak mało konkretna, była... interesująca. Kolejna szansa.

Sebastian odwrócił się powoli. Ciel zauważył już dawno, że jego lokaj nie lubi, gdy hrabia Phantomhive drąży ten temat. Co było tylko kolejnym powodem, by popchnąć konwersację we właśnie tym kierunku.

- Tak, mój panie?

Ciel uważnie popatrzył mu w oczy. Brązowe, ludzkie. Kolejny element skomplikowanego, wieloelementowego kamuflażu mającego na celu ukrycie prawdziwej natury demona. Element, który zdradzał go najczęściej. Tak jak teraz, gdy tęczówki połyskiwały czerwono, a źrenice sprawiały wrażenie pionowych, jak u kota lub gada. Ale mogło to być tylko złudzenie, wywołane świadomością faktu, że naprawdę mogą tak wyglądać, świadomością, że gdzieś zza tych oczu, z głębi, z nieskończonej, ciemnej przepaści, patrzy na niego czujny, głodny potwór, którego przed rozerwaniem na strzępy swego 'pana' powstrzymuje jedynie cieniutka bariera kontraktu. Ciel bał się tej bestii, to przerażenie było w nim w każdej sekundzie jego istnienia, ciągle obecne na dnie serca, tak stałe, że się do niego przyzwyczaił i nie wiedział czy, gdyby go zabrakło, miałby siłę żyć dalej. Ten rodzaj strachu był czysty, pierwotny i tak wszechogarniający, że wymazywał inne rodzaje lęku, takie, od których robiło mu się niedobrze i które przychodziły do niego w koszmarach. Mógł kiedyś wybierać między tymi dwoma rodzajami strachu. Wybrał. Nie mógł się cofnąć. Co więcej, gdyby jeszcze raz dano mu szansę i postawiono go przed tamtym wyborem, postąpiłby tak samo. To było jak odwrócenie uwagi od cierpienia za pomocą innego rodzaju bólu, jak zwalczanie ognia ogniem.

Pomysł, że potwór mógłby odczuwać emocje fascynował go.

- Chodź tu i rozwiąż mi opaskę.

Sebastian podszedł powoli, ale bez ociągania. Ciel obserwował. I podziwiał, jak zawsze lekko zirytowany, że nie może się powstrzymać. Tak piękna postawa, żadnego zbędnego ruchu. Wcielenie gracji i elegancji. Nieludzka doskonałość.

Lokaj obszedł biurko, pochylił się, może odrobinę zbyt nisko, jak na gust Ciela, który jednak nie skomentował, a tym bardziej nie odsunął się. Pragnienie cofnięcia się przybrało na sile, kiedy Sebastian otoczył go ramionami, by sięgnąć do węzła z tyłu głowy, ale lata obcowania z demonem nauczyły Ciela opanowania i chłopak się nie poruszył, nawet kiedy lokaj pochylił się jeszcze niżej, muskając lekko włosami policzek młodego hrabiego, udając – oczywistym było, że udaje – że musi widzieć, co robi. Po chwili długiej jak wieczność, Sebastian rozwiązał wreszcie sznurki i zdjął przepaskę zasłaniającą dowód ich więzi: świecący, jasnofioletowy pentagram otaczający źrenicę Ciela. Chłopak spojrzał na lokaja i poczuł siłę kontraktu, intensywniejszą jeszcze z powodu fizycznej bliskości.

Najpierw lekkie ukłucie bólu, potem powoli rozchodzące się po ciele ciepło, połączone z czymś w rodzaju irytującego swędzenia, jak wtedy, gdy ma się gorączkę i skóra robi się tak wrażliwa, że każdy dotyk niemal boli. I jeszcze ta dziwna świadomość istnienia drugiej osoby, tym bardziej przytłaczająca, że owa 'osoba' jest demonem z piekła rodem. Właśnie dlatego Ciel nosił przepaskę, w porównaniu z tą obezwładniającą świadomością fakt, że naprawdę ledwo widział na prawe oko, a przynajmniej nie widział na nie _normalnie,_ był naprawdę mało istotny. Dlatego też starał się używać kontraktu jak najrzadziej, a jego normalne polecenia nie miały siły rozkazu. W przeciwnym wypadku czuł efekty uboczne każdego wypowiadanego słowa, co przypominało mu – jakby TRZEBA było mu o tym przypominać! - że kontrakt działa w obie strony. Z odsłoniętym okiem zawsze czuł się dziwnie niezręcznie, bezbronny wobec niepojętej istoty stojącej obok, mimo władzy, jaką nad nią posiadał. Wieczorem każdego dnia Sebastian wykorzystywał jego słabość do maksimum, rozbierając go powoli i z namaszczeniem, od czasu do czasu niby przypadkowo – jakby demon KIEDYKOLWIEK robił coś przypadkowo – muskając jego odsłonięte ciało. Potem Sebastian rozwiązywał mu sznureczki przepaski i patrzył, jak Ciel stacza w ciszy małą bitwę z samym sobą. Te kilka chwil tuż przed snem, zanim demoniczny służący opuścił jego sypialnię z cichym 'dobranoc, mój panie', to były najbardziej przerażające – najbardziej ekscytujące zarazem – chwile całego dnia. Moc kontraktu sprawiała, że nie starczało wtedy miejsca na kłamstwa. Po którejkolwiek ze stron.

Tak jak w tej chwili.

Ciel spojrzał w oczy demona, pozbawione teraz wszelkich ludzkich cech, czerwone jak krew. Głodne. Czujne. Poczuł, jak w dół jego kręgosłupa pełznie powoli dreszcz pomieszanej ze strachem ekscytacji. Bardziej niebezpieczna wersja zabawy z ogniem.

- Zapytam jeszcze raz. Kontrakt nie pozwoli ci skłamać.

- Ja nigdy nie kłamię, mój panie.

- Wiem. Ale istnieje sporo sposobów na nagięcie lub ominięcie prawdy. Co mi wiele razy udowodniłeś.

Demon uśmiechnął się. Nieludzkim, złym uśmiechem

- Skoro tak twierdzisz, mój panie.

Ciel poprzez kontrakt wyczuł coś na kształt... zadowolenia. Nie był to rodzaj zadowolenia znany większości ludzi. To, co przed chwilą odbijało się jego w naznaczonym pentagramem oku jak w lustrze było bardziej prymitywne, przypominało emocję dzikiego kota, który bawi się ofiarą, zadowolony, że ta ciągle się rusza. To był, zawsze, właśnie ten rodzaj zadowolenia. Ofiara w końcu nie będzie miała siły się szarpać, a wtedy skończy w żołądku kota. Tak, świetna metafora ich sytuacji.

Ciel uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, również zadowolony.

Jego lokaj zamrugał, zaskoczony. Zdecydowanie nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

Nawet emocja drapieżnika to ciągle emocja. Ciel wiedział o tym dobrze, połączenie spowodowane przez kontrakt sprawiało, że mógł do pewnego stopnia wyczuć co się działo za czerwonymi oczami z pionowymi źrenicami. Dlatego tak usilnie drążył temat. Wiedział, że demon _czuje_, choć z jakiegoś powodu tak bardzo nie chce się do tego przyznać – gniew i nienawiść palące bardziej niż ogień, zadowolenie drapieżnika, nieludzką ciekawość i fascynację życiem, którego nie pojmował, głód i pragnienie zdolne pochłonąć wszechświat. A jednak ciągle były to nienawiść, zadowolenie, ciekawość i głód, chociaż nieporównywalnie różne od tego, jak pojmowali je ludzie. Emocje to ciągle emocje. A to oznaczało, że demon popełnił błąd. I obaj o tym wiedzieli, kontrakt był mieczem obosiecznym. Nieważne jak bardzo mikroskopijna była to pomyłka, nie powinna była się wydarzyć. Dziś Sebastian przegrał, jeszcze zanim zaczęła się bitwa. Teraz pozostawało tylko odebrać nagrodę.

Jeśli się odważy.

- Więc twierdzisz, że nie masz uczuć? - nie dawał za wygraną Ciel, odbierając przez kontrakt tłumiony, wzbierający falami gniew, w którym mógłby się utopić jak w oceanie. Starał się zapanować nad reakcją własnego ciała, miało tendencje do zdradzania go w takich chwilach. Siłą woli rozluźnił mięśnie szczęk, walcząc o utrzymanie obojętnego wyrazu twarzy i nie chcąc szczękać zębami. Gdyby stał, prawdopodobnie trzęsłyby mu się kolana, więc cieszył się, że siedzi. Dziwny, twardy węzeł w dole brzucha prawie sprawiał ból. Prawie.

Demon, zanim odpowiedział, powoli zdjął rękawiczkę z lewej ręki, pomagając sobie zębami, potem wsunął dłoń we włosy Ciela i delikatnie uniósł jego twarz, by jeszcze głębiej spojrzeć mu w oczy.

- Tak twierdzę – przejechał chłodnymi palcami po policzku i szczęce chłopca, rozrywając na strzępy resztki samokontroli Ciela – Mój panie.

Młody hrabia, mimo że cały drżał i oddychał tak szybko, że bolały go płuca, śmiało odwzajemnił spojrzenie.

- A na przykład... teraz? - zapytał i natychmiast skrzywił się nieznacznie na obcy dźwięk własnego głosu.

Sebastian sapnął cicho, popatrzył na Ciela, jakby lekko zdziwiony, po czym uśmiechnął się, co sprawiło, że chłopak znowu zadrżał. Bardziej.

- Ach... teraz? Z pewnością nie nazwiemy tego ludzkimi uczuciami, nieprawdaż? - powiedział zdawkowym tonem, przesuwając dłoń na gardło Ciela i delikatnie głaszcząc kciukiem pulsującą w szaleńczym tempie tętnicę. Młody hrabia wbił palce w krawędzie fotela, kiedy demon przechylił – powoli i z ogromną delikatnością – jego głowę odrobinę w bok i do tyłu, by mieć lepszy widok na jego szyję. Desperacko starał się nie stracić kontaktu wzrokowego, ale po tym, jak Sebastian oblizał wargi, a z przepaści za jego oczami przedostał się na powierzchnię _głód,_ Ciel nie wytrzymał i odwrócił oczy, nagle dodatkowo z jakiegoś powodu zażenowany. I strasznie zły na siebie, jak zawsze, gdy lokaj był górą w tych ich pojedynkach na spojrzenia.

- Mój panie? - tym razem to Sebastian domagał się odpowiedzi.

- Niewąt... - zaczął Ciel i musiał przełknąć ślinę, świadom, że demon poczuł to wyraźnie, ciągle trzymając dłoń na jego gardle. - Niewątpliwie między twoimi emocjami a... ludzkimi istnieje pewna... rozbieżność.

- Rozbieżność, mój panie? - Sebastian z niecierpliwością czekał na jego odpowiedź, wydawał się prawie zafascynowany.

- Właśnie. Tym niemniej emocje to emocje.

- Och.

Ciel poczuł, jak palce na jego szyi odrobinę się zaciskają. Nie mocno, z całą pewnością nie na tyle, by zadać ból, prawie jak pieszczota. Sebastian nie zrobi mu krzywdy, to był jeden z warunków kontraktu, o czym Ciel doskonale wiedział. A przynajmniej jego świadomość o tym wiedziała. Natomiast podświadomość miała zgoła odmienne zdanie i zwijała się ze strachu, gdzieś na dnie mózgu. Jak podczas oglądania horroru: wiesz, że to fikcja, ale poziom adrenaliny podskakuje, a potem masz problemy z zaśnięciem.

A mimo to ludzie oglądają horrory. Niektórzy nawet je lubią.

- Nie pytałem... czy emocje, które... odczuwasz... są ludzkie, Sebastianie. Chociaż i kilka takich... pewnie by się znalazło...

Ciel wreszcie zebrał się w sobie i znowu spojrzał swojemu lokajowi w oczy.

- Nie sądzą – głosem Sebastiana można było ciąć szkło.

Na twarzy hrabiego Phanhomhive wykwitł jeden z jego najbardziej irytujących złośliwych uśmieszków.

- Oooch? Mam zacząć podawać przykłady?

Sebastian tylko uniósł brwi.

- Irytacja. Ludzie cię irytują. Moi służący. Nasze indyjskie książątko. Shinigami. Ten diabelski pies – ja cię irytują, pomyślał. – Działają ci na nerwy. Których, jak sam twierdzisz uparcie, nie posiadasz. Sam widok Agniego cię drażni. Zazdrościsz mu. Czasem masz wrażenie, że jest bardziej kompetentny od ciebie. Fakt, że perfekcyjnie wykonujesz swoje obowiązki sprawia ci satysfakcję, a on... Aha, są jeszcze koty. Ty _lubisz_ koty. Na przykład ten czarny, w ogrodzie. Twoja mina, gdy się z nim _bawisz_, myśląc, że nikt nie widzi...

Ciel wymieniał szybko, prawie bez zastanowienia, wreszcie poczuł, jak dłoń Sebastiana puszcza jego gardło i zakrywa mu usta. W spojrzeniu, które posłał służącemu postarał się zawrzeć maksymalny ładunek ironii. I chyba mu się udało, gdyż Sebastian był wyraźnie rozdrażniony, a nawet... wściekły? Przez pulsowanie więzi przebiło się znajome uczucie satysfakcji. Wiedział, że Sebastian czuje na dłoni, jak usta wyginają się Cielowi w uśmiechu i że to również działa mu na nerwy.

Nagle lokaj wpadł chyba na jakiś pomysł, bo wściekłą czerwień w jego oczach zastąpił na powrót ludzki, obojętny i bardzo uprzejmy brąz. Sekundę później dłoń zakrywająca Cielowi usta została zabrana.

- Cóż, jeśli mój pan tak d e s p e r a c k o potrzebuje wierzyć, że posiadam emocje, to chyba nie mogę nic na to poradzić – stwierdził demoniczny służący ze swoim zwykłym uśmiechem, odsuwając się i zabierając z biurka filiżankę.

Ciel wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

- Herbata wystygła, pozwól, mój panie, że zaparzę nową – Sebastian wyraźnie okazywał, że temat uważa za zakończony. Ciel również powoli dochodził do siebie. Tak, wygląda na to, że koniec gierek na dziś. I znowu tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, kto wygrał, a kto przegrał. Szlag by to.

- Tshe, nie ma z tobą żadnej zabawy, Sebastianie – skłamał rozdrażnionym głosem, uciekając wzrokiem od smukłej sylwetki służącego. Pomysł, że potrzebuje widzieć w nim człowieka drażnił Ciela. Na pewno dokładnie takiej reakcji Sebastian się spodziewał.

Tymczasem lokaj zbierał się do wyjścia. Ciel, przyzwyczajony, że zwykle demon bez słów odczytuje jego życzenia czekał, zirytowany. Ale Sebastian już popychał swój wózek w stronę drzwi, zapominając o pewnym niezwykle istotnym drobiazgu. Ciel zmarszczył brwi.

- Przepaska, Sebastianie.

Służący zatrzymał się wpół drogi, zaskoczony. Przecież wie, pomyślał Ciel, rozdrażniony coraz bardziej, że kiedy sam próbuję zawiązać te cholerne sznurki zawsze je poplączę tak, że w najlepszym wypadku wyjdzie mi supeł.

Krótki, szybko przerwany kontakt wzrokowy. Przerwany przez Sebastiana.

Coś w rodzaju łaskotania w prawym oku.

Oczywiście, że wie.

- Tak jest, mój panie. Proszę o wybaczenie.

Ciel popatrzył na niego przeciągle, a potem siedział bez ruchu, pozwalając sprawnym palcom na wykonanie zgrabnej kokardki z tyłu jego głowy. Moc kontraktu natychmiast osłabła, ale to nie dlatego młody hrabia Phantomhive czuł się znacznie lepiej, niż jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej.

Uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, że jego demoniczny służący to zauważył. I nie śmiał skomentować.

Uczucie satysfakcji wypełniało go.

*******

Sebastian zamknął za sobą drzwi gabinetu hrabiego i stał przez chwilę z ręką na klamce. Westchnął.

Ciel był znudzony w ten szczególny sposób, który zawsze sprawiał demonowi... problemy. Trzeba się tym zająć i znaleźć mu jakieś zajęcie.

Sebastian uśmiechnął się.

**K O N I E C.**


End file.
